


How Was I? (Panty X Fem!Reader)

by Thongchan



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: F/F, Other, Reader-Insert, hot lesbians, i'm such a pervert, lesbian smut, sexy panty, short fic, something that came out of my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a crush on Anarchy Panty, but you knew your feelings wouldn't return, and Panty is more into guys than girls like you. However, you got over your crush and moved onto a nice fellow, only for the blonde angel to grow jealous and caused a scene before confessing her feelings to you.</p><p>Yeah I suck at summaries. And the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Was I? (Panty X Fem!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I had thrown up about four hours ago and man, that shit was scary. Just scary. And I am still cautious.  
> To cheer myself up, I had read a Stocking X Fem!Reader, as well as other lesbian fics that involved Panty and the Demon Sisters and I'm like "You know what? I'm going to write a Panty X Fem!Reader fic!"  
> The Panty fic I had read was...oh my, ahahah!  
> So here it is, my babies. Sorry guys, but this is for females only!

"AAAAAAH!!"

You were screaming in intense pleasure as you were watching the blonde angel eating you out madly, non stop. Her tongue kept going in and out as she begin to hit the walls of your pussy, making you grip on the pink bed sheets.

You always had a crush on Panty, but the problem was that she would sleep with multiple men without any shame for herself and sometimes you felt like she wouldn't have sex with a girl like you. Stocking, the blonde's gothic sister, would even try to tell you to leave her whore sister alone and move onto someone who would return your feelings. Sadly, you couldn't do that because your feelings towards the lustful angel were too strong. As weeks gone by, you decided to get over Panty and would move onto meet a nice fellow who you met at the ice cream shop. At times where you go on your date with the guy, Panty took notice and grew jealous and more likely, pissed off. The angel took action by following you and your date to the park and caused a scene with the guy by beating him up before confessing her feelings towards you. Eventually, you returned her feelings and the blonde took you back to her room to give you a "special reward".

You bit down your lip as you kept moaning and throwing your head back. "P-Panty, I'm going to cum if you keep doing that...!"

"Then cum into my mouth, baby!" Panty replied as she kept eating you out.

"A-AAAAHH!!! AAH!" You screamed as you blasted your juices into her mouth. Panty pulled away as she swallowed your love juices and licked it off her lips seductively.

"How was I, hm?" Panty asked as she grew a smirk on her face.

"You were amazing...Oh my god...You done your practice on men, huh?" You asked as you smiled back.

"It was worth it. You're mine now." Panty said as she laid next to you and held you against her.

You blushed as you cuddled, until you two heard heavy breathing from the closet.

"The fuck is that?" Panty asked as she sat up, preparing to turn her panties into Backlace, her gun.

"I don't know..." You replied as the closet door swung open and a figure fell face to the floor. The two of you looked closely at the figure.

"Brief..?!" You blurted out as the ginger-haired boy looked up at you two, with shades of red blush on his face.

"P-Panty! (Y-y/n)! You were...were...were.." Brief stuttered as Panty grew red like a habanero and struck him on the head with her fist.

"Fucking perverted geek boy!! What were you doing in my closet?!? Were you watching me and (y/n) having sex?!"

"U-u-u-uuhhh..uhhh...!" Brief couldn't finish his sentence as the blonde picked him up by the collar and tossed him down the hallway.

"Next time you do that, it's your ass, geek boy!" Panty warned him as she slammed the door behind her, leaving the geek laying on the hallway floor.

Stocking walked up to Brief and looked down as she was eating her pudding. "Hey geek boy. Looks like you were thrown out by Panty. Such a shame, really. Oh well."

Brief didn't say nothing as Stocking walked off to her room.

"P-Panty...is...haaah..." Brief passed out as Chuck strolled passed him, blurting out "Chuck Chuck" as he followed Stocking towards her room to eat her food...only to be knocked into the unconscious ginger.


End file.
